


Bearded for her pleasure

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Jon Snow,” Mya elaborated, tilting her head towards the bar again and Sansa took another look. “The one with the black curls and the nice ass.”Sansa snorted at the description but as her gaze found the man in question she had to admit that his hair and his ass were pretty good features. He was attractive enough from what she could make out of his side profile.“And a beard,” Sansa replied with a grimace as she turned back.“Maybe you should try something different,” Mya insisted. “Pick up a good guy, enjoy the feeling of a beard between your legs.”Sansa choked on her drink, raising a hand to cover her mouth quickly. “Excuse me?”“He’s very good.”“How do you know that?” Sansa blurted. “I’m not sleeping with someone you slept with Mya, that’s too weird for me!”“No, my friend Ygritte dated him for a while in second year. She told me all about his talented mouth. You can compare notes on whether a beard is better or not.”





	Bearded for her pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Another gift for you. Belated response to that badge you found eons ago lol

“Why do women like beards?”

Her flatmate tilted her head from the article she was reading to give her a mischievous smile as Sansa squinted at the title on the phone screen.

“Many reasons it would seem,” Mya quipped, her attention already back on the article. “The masculinity appeal, the maturity vibes. You should up your game Sans.”

“It seems like it would be itchy,” Sansa replied, moving over to the kitchenette to flick the kettle on. “And what about all the food and stuff that gets stuck in there. Gross!”

“Oh Sansa,” Mya chuckled, clicking her phone off and looking at her with a look that could only be described as pity. “You really don’t know what you’re missing.”

Sansa wrinkled her nose but decided to drop the subject. She was perfectly fine with Harry and his clean-shaven face thank you very much!

***

“I can’t believe I ever let him near me!” Sansa hissed, taking an angry sip of her drink and scowling at the table as though it was somehow to blame for her disastrous decision of getting involved with Harrold Hardying.

“We all make mistakes,” Mya said, patting her sympathetically on the shoulder. “Just make sure you remember what a selfish bastard he is when he comes crawling back.”

“Urgh, not a chance!” Sansa muttered around her glass before replacing it on the table with an aggressive thud. “I’m done with men!”

“You’re done with boys,” Mya corrected. “Men know how to treat their partners properly.”

“Whatever,” Sansa muttered. “I don’t want anything with a cock near me for the foreseeable future.”

Mya propped her chin in one hand as she twirled her straw thoughtfully with the fingers of the other.

“Or…” She dragged the word out slowly, waiting for Sansa to narrow her eyes suspiciously. “You find someone fantastic. A guy who knows what he’s doing.”

“You think I’ll find someone here?” Sansa asked sarcastically, throwing an unimpressed look around the pub.

“As a matter of fact, I do. He’s at the bar right now.”

Sansa turned her head slowly, looking at the long line of people at the bar, waiting to be served. She turned back to Mya with a frown.

“Jon Snow,” Mya elaborated, tilting her head towards the bar again and Sansa took another look. “The one with the black curls and the nice ass.”

Sansa snorted at the description but as her gaze found the man in question she had to admit that his hair and his ass were pretty good features. He was attractive enough from what she could make out of his side profile.

“And a beard,” Sansa replied with a grimace as she turned back.

“Maybe you should try something different,” Mya insisted. “Pick up a good guy, enjoy the feeling of a beard between your legs.”

Sansa choked on her drink, raising a hand to cover her mouth quickly. “Excuse me?”

“He’s very good.”

“How do you know that?” Sansa blurted. “I’m not sleeping with someone you slept with Mya, that’s too weird for me!”

“No, my friend Ygritte dated him for a while in second year. She told me all about his talented mouth. You can compare notes on whether a beard is better or not.”

“Ha, Harry would actually have had to do something for me to compare it with.”

“He didn’t go down on you?”

“He did. But he wasn’t very good at it and wouldn’t take the hints I gave him.”

“Hmm, well Jon most certainly will. Ygritte said he was a virgin when they got together but he was a natural at it.” Mya nudged her foot underneath the table. “Will I invite him over?”

“You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Nope. As your best friend, I simply must do this.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

Mya grinned victoriously before sliding out of the booth before Sansa could add that she wasn’t going to sleep with him.

“Sansa, this is Jon. Jon, this is my friend Sansa. She’s from Winterfell.”

“Oh really?” Jon said, sliding into the booth. “My mum was from there. I haven’t been up there in a while though.”

“No, me neither,” Sansa replied with an embarrassed laugh. “I’m thinking of moving back up though. I miss my family a lot. I thought I’d love it down here but, well, if it wasn’t for Mya, I’d be lost.”

Jon smiled warmly before taking a sip of his beer. “So, what did you graduate in?”

“Teaching.”

“Yeah? That’s good. I owe my teachers a lot for helping me through school. I wouldn’t have made it to university if it wasn’t for them. I’m sure your kids will say the same about you.”

Sansa beamed, pleased that for once somebody didn’t say the line about great holidays. And she liked to think that she would be great with the kids too.

“What did you graduate in?”

“History. I’m a bit of a nerd to be honest.”

“Nothing wrong with history,” Sansa responded. “It was one of my favourite subjects actually. After English and music.”

After a while of talking to Jon, Sansa noticed that Mya had disappeared. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend and her blatant attempt for Sansa to get this hook up.

Although, she found herself wondering if it was such a bad idea after all. Even with the beard, she could admit she was attracted to Jon. And, hell, clearly her type wasn’t working out for her with Joffrey and Harry under her list of boyfriends. So, maybe it was time to try something new.

“Are you single Jon?” she asked.

No point beating around the bush. Save that for later, she thought with a wicked smile. Jon blinked several times before the question seemed to register in his mind.

“Yeah.”

“Do you maybe want to come back to mine?” she continued, mustering all her confidence to look him in the eye.

He swallowed slowly before he nodded.

She finished her drink and slid out of her seat. Spotting Mya at the bar, she gave her a wave and pointed at Jon, eyebrows raised in silent explanation. Her friend grinned and tipped her glass before turning back to her own man of interest.

“I don’t normally do this!” Sansa said quickly as they stepped out of the bar.

“Neither do I,” Jon replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She had expected it to be a lot more awkward but Jon seemed to know what he was doing as he moved in to kiss her, her back pressed against her front door.

A surprised moan escaped her at the feel of his beard against her, far more pleasant than she had ever thought it would be. Her hands reached up to cup his face as he deepened the kiss and she moaned again at how nice the coarse hair felt beneath her fingertips.

“I didn’t think I’d like beards,” she mumbled as she gently pushed him back so she could take his hand and lead her down the corridor to her bedroom.

“Well, I’m the opposite,” he chuckled, pulling her back to him as soon as they stepped over the threshold. “I have a weakness for redheads.”

She tugged at his shirt as she stepped backwards towards her bed, reluctantly breaking their kiss for a few seconds. Immediately, Jon’s mouth was on hers again as they tumbled onto her sheets.

He grabbed at her dress, tugging the hem upwards until her bright pink panties were showing. Sansa groaned, covering her face in her hands at her girly underwear as Jon moved backwards.

“I like them,” Jon murmured, grinning down at her. “They suit you.”

“You don’t…” she began to say as she felt his fingers dipping into the waistband of her underwear. But Mya’s voice was in her head, telling her to just embrace this. So, she bit her lip and took a deep breath as Jon tugged her underwear down.

She squirmed, giggling slightly as she felt him kiss her thighs and making his beard rub against her. And then, she felt his tongue and her laughter died in her throat, swallowed with a thick moan.

Her ankles pressed into his shoulders, anchoring him to her. Although, it didn’t seem like he was going anywhere as she felt his groan vibrating through her.

Curling her fingers into her duvet, she made a mental note to tell Mya she was right about the beard and the rumours about Jon were definitely true as well as she started to arch up, desperately seeking relief against his eager tongue.

“Yes, _yes_!” she gasped, her hands sliding into his hair and gripping his soft curls tight as he pressed his tongue against her clit and stroked softly.

She moaned his name desperately as she was hurtled into her climax, her body twisting on the bed against the intense sensations running through her, making her toes tingle and her eyes clench shut.

“God,” she mumbled, cringing at how hoarse her voice sounded.

She cracked her eyes open a little bit to regard him, only for them to widen at how debauched he looked. His curls were in disarray from her frantic pawing and his mouth was shining with her arousal. And, she was shocked at how the sight of his beard being wet seemed to make her even more aroused.

Leaning over the bed, she yanked the drawer open and shoved the box of condoms into his hands. She sat up to unzip her dress, shifting to her feet quickly to step out of it while Jon took care of his trousers and the condom.

“Oh!” she blurted before she could stop herself, surprised at the fact he was fully hard already. She had thought she would need to at least give him a hand job.

“What?” Jon asked, looking down at his cock with a slightly panicked look.

“Sorry. You…is that from…going down on me?” she asked, voice breathless at the mere thought.

Jon smiled and gave a boyish shrug. “I really like going down on a woman.”

"How are you still single?" she muttered.

Jon shrugged again and Sansa decided to kiss him instead of pondering the answer. Her right hand grasped at his hair and the other trailed down his chest, her fingers playing with the coarse hair of his chest as she pulled his head up to deepen the kiss.

He moaned softly, his own hands sliding down her back and cupping her bum as she shifted into position above him.

A gasp ripped through her throat as she sank down on him and Jon's own curse was mumbled against her neck.

Sansa had never been particularly confident with sex. It wasn't a skill one could practice like with her dancing and music lessons. And it had been easier to just let her partner lead, even if it left her feeling rather unsatisfied in the end.

But Jon's dark eyes were roaming over her hungrily, a look which made Sansa shiver with pride and find the courage to move. And Jon let her find her rhythm, his hands stroking her hips gently as he encouraged her with filthy words about how good she felt and how amazing her body was.

Then his fingers were parting her folds, rubbing her gently until she whimpered his name, her body collapsing forward as bliss coursed through her. Jon surged up, swallowing her moans with a messy kiss as he flipped them over. His hand slid beneath her leg, holding it up as he continued to thrust into her intensely.

Sansa gasped in surprise as she felt pleasure building again, her nails raking down his back as her limbs rocked around him, scared to let him go when she was on the edge of something incredible, her whole body alight with nerves as he fucked her into a second orgasm.

He tensed above her, his groan buried in her hair as he rutted against her and then stilled with a long exhale. Sansa licked her lips and blinked up at the ceiling as she wondered what she was supposed to do now.

"Um," she mumbled as he moved away from her. "You can stay if you want. If it's easier to get a bus or whatever in the morning."

"Thanks but I really should get back. My flatmate was on dog sitting duties," he replied, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh, alright," she said, silently grateful that she wouldn't need to confront any awkwardness in the morning as she reached for her dress and covered herself. "Well, nice meeting you."

His lips curled into a small smile and Sansa blushed.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded after a moment. And then his confidence seemed to wane a little as a hand came up to rub his neck. "Would...would you maybe want to swap numbers?"

She didn't even need to think as she grinned. "Sure." She held her hand up as he smiled. "But one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever get rid of that beard," she said with a smirk, reaching to run her hand over his jaw. "I've become quite fond of a beard after all."


End file.
